Closer: Homewrecker Justin and Eric
by Swirley98756
Summary: this is a fanfiction about two characters from one episode of The Closer. It was Season 3 episode 1. Not good at summeries as you can tell. The Closer: S3 Ep.1 Eric/Justin SLASH. Twoshot COMPLETE! sorry! Chapter 2 is really long!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a fanfiction about Eric Dean and Justin Darcy, two characters that appeared on The Closer, in the episode Homewrecker. Now I dont watch this show but I have a sudden obsession with Kyle Gallner (SO HOT) and i looked on youtube for Kyle Gallner acting and you should TOTALLY see this episode. Plus the math tutor (played by Brando Eaton) was totally hot, good match for Kyle :) Just to let you know it might be sucky because I dont really know these characters, but I tried! Also I'm going to be switching POV's a lot so try not to be confused ;D Enjoy! **

**(called Homewrecker from the show The Closer, Season 3 episode 1)**

**

* * *

**

**ERIC POV**

The knock on my front door breaks me breaks me from my hair fix. Mr. Darcy - no Justin's - here for my tutoring session. Mom and Dad thought that I wasn't doing very well in Math so they decided to get me someone to help me with those stupid linear equations and inequalities, algebraic equations, and the worst of them all, geometry. I argued with them saying that I didn't need one and that I would be fine with what I know, but they insist that I just need to know this. I've been doing this for about a month or so from 6-8 everyday. Two hours of math. I'm almost never able to hang out with my friends. To make it even worse...I'm attracted my tutor. There I said it. I'm attracted to Justin. I'm not gay though! I want you to remember that. I. Am. Not. Gay. So why, then, am I in my room taking extra time with my hair and picking out what I want to wear? I don't know, but no matter how hard I try to look good, my messy brown hair, short body, or plain brown eyes, could never match up to Justin's tall built body, short cropped brown hair, or deep hazel eyes. I run downstairs quickly and do a fast hair check in one of the mirrors in the hallway before opening the door to reveal Justin standing on our front porch in the dark night with dark jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket.

"Hi Justin," I say smiling. God, the way I'm acting goes back on everything I said.

"Hey Eric, your parents not home tonight?" He asks walking in.

"Nah, there at some party all night. Want me to get the beer?" I ask. We usually get beer when my parents aren't home.

"Hell, why do you even need to ask?" We get settled, him sitting on our couch in the living room placing the beer between his full lips and me sitting on the chair diagonal from it holding the beer bottle in my hands and just staring at him thinking of what it would feel with that mouth on my own. _God! Eric stop thinking like that!_ I yell at myself, _First of all he's 19 and your 17, and second of all, the more important one, he's a _GUY_._

"What are you looking at?" He asked a look of confusion on his face. I snap out of it and quickly sip my beer.

"Nothing, nothing." Oh god I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Alright, so you wanna do it?" he asks me placing his beer on the coffee table and wiping his palms along the side of his jeans.

**

* * *

**

**JUSTIN POV**

"Alright, so you wanna do it?" I ask Eric, wiping the sweat off from the palms of my hands. Jesus, why does this kid have to have this effect on me? And him staring at me so intensely wasn't really helping with this...attraction I guess you'd call it, I have for him. I mean sure I could quit and say that I was to busy, but for some reason I just couldn't pull myself away from this kid. I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel like this though, maybe it's his soft, brown, and unruly hair that always makes me want to run my fingers through, or his short, muscular body that makes me want to pull him up against me and protect him from the world. It could possibly be those never ending brown eyes that I always get lost in.

"What?" Eric asks eyes wide, nostrils flared, and his breathing getting faster. I swallow hard at what he thought I meant. Us kissing, feeling each other's bodies, sweaty, shirts off... I snap myself out of it quickly and say what I hope is calm, "Math."

"Oh right, uh, Math. Yeah, I have the, uh, book over here. Just let me, um, get it." he mumbles and walks away into an office to get the book. He's just so cute at how he stutters and mumbles things. He comes back into the room and drops the practice book on the coffee table.

"Okay," I say flipping through the book, "let's start with-" I stop suddenly and look over at Eric who sat down beside me on the couch.

"You know what," I say closing the work book and flinging it to the side, "let's forget about Math, huh? Go get more beer."

**

* * *

**

** (A/N: now I've decided that I like writing in Justin's POV so from here on that's what it is)**

"So," I slur, and take a big gulp of my third beer, "you got a special lady friend?" I look over at Eric who, during our little drinking fest, found his way over so that he was almost in my lap.

"Nope," Eric smiles.

"Really? Whoa dude you don't got a boyfriend do you?" I hiccup.

"Nope," he smiles again.

"Now I find that *hiccup* hard to believe," I say, eyes unfocused and trying to point at him.

"Dude," he laughs loudly and lolls his head so that he's now looking at me, "you're drunk."

"And you're not?" I laugh placing my hand on his knee.

"Mmm… I like your jeans. They fit you very well." I say and work my hand up to the outside of his thigh and start to go to the inside, out, inside, out. His nostrils flare and his jaw tightens. Still holding his beer, Eric takes a quick sip and swallows hard.

"And your shirt," I go on moving my hand up his inner thigh to his stomach, "I like the pretty colors." Again Eric takes a hard sip and asks in a tight voice, "What are you doing."

"Just complimenting you," I reply and slip my hand under his shirt and rub back and forth.

"You're 19," he says. I've got a feeling he's sober now, cause most people wouldn't care.

"So?" I ask removing my hand from his abs and start to stroke his face, "You've got soft pretty skin."

"I'm 17, I'm underage." he says.

"Your lips are so pretty," I say like a little child and trace his mouth with my thumb.

"Dude, you're going to get into trouble," he speaks around my finger.

"No one will know," I tell him softly trying to get him to give in. I know he wants this.

"We'll be secret lovers," I continue and finally pull him in and kiss him. I don't get an immediate reaction, but after a bit of hesitation, Eric finally kisses me back. We battle for dominance with our tongues, me winning of course, and I run my hands through his hair just as I imagined so many times. I can't believe someone's hair could be this soft. I love the feel of it. His hands wind up on my hips and under my shirt as I push him down so that I now lay on top of him and I gently push my weight onto him, and straddle his hips. I pull away from his mouth and begin to kiss his neck, nibbling and licking at the pulse. I enjoy the moans of pleasure that escape his lips and continue in hopes of hearing more of this amazing sound. I run my hands under his shirt and pull it off, sitting up just to pull mine off and go to his strong, hard, pale, hairless, which I'm grateful for, chest. I kiss down to his waistline and slip my fingers under his jeans loving the way his breath hitches. I go back to his mouth, claiming my dominance again and start to unbutton his jeans and slide them off, letting my fingers linger on his legs, and then throw them to the side and begin to work on my own. Once free from the denim Eric looks even hotter, sweat on his chest and stomach, hair dampened, and only in tight boxer shorts.

"Dude, you don't know how long I've wanted this." I whisper huskily in his ear and gently bite down on his earlobe feeling him shudder underneath me. I'm about to slide off his boxers when he grabs my hand and says in a tight voice, "If we have sex you're going to go to jail."

"No one will know," I tell him again.

"No." he says sternly and takes my hand away from his crotch area, "I think it'd be best if you left Justin." I sigh and realize that I'm not going to be able to win this fight so I kiss him one last time before I get up and retrieve my clothes. Sadly, he does to, but not before I get one more good look at him.

"So I'll call you?" I ask.

"Justin, I'm underage-" he starts.

"Good, I'll call you." I cut him off and walk out the door.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well Review please and tell me what you think. Now I'm going to do another chapter with, for those who've seen the episode or will see it, with the sneak out thing they talked about, but didn't show. **

** love ya!**

** ~Swirley**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE FREAKING LONG WAIT READERS!!!**

**It will never happen again. I swear it. I just totally forgot all about this story! I'm sorry!**

**Be aware of the changing POV's! This is when Eric sneaks out with Justin to go to the club and then to his apartment hehe. By the way this is the **_**first **_**time he sneaks out so he's not going to come home to find his parents dead like in the show =(**

ERIC POV

"Man is this because of last week?" Justin asked sighing, "You've been sick for five days. I wont try anything this time. A couple of my friends wanted to go to a club and they wanted to meet you. That's _all._"

I fake another cough, "I already told you, it's not because of that." Okay so I'm totally lying, but I just can't face him. He kissed me and wanted sex. How can you go back to being normal with that?

"I just…have a bad…cold." I finish and lamely add a cough at the end of my sentence.

"Fine. Call when you're feeling better." he sighs and hangs up. I snap my phone shut and place my hand over my face, closing my eyes. God. I remember when Justin went home, I just kept trying to replay what happened. I couldn't believe that he actually stuck his tongue in my mouth, slid his hand around my crotch, took my clothes off, and was trying to get me naked. It may not sound pleasant, but it was a dream to me. Him without his shirt on is…wow. Just…amazing, sexy, a dream come true…okay. Sounding gay now. I re-open my workbook I was working on and stared at the numbers and letter jumbling on the page, not making any sense. I wish Justin was here, he made math seem so easy and simple, but no. He just had to go and make things awkward and uncomfortable.

"Eric?" Mom called walking into my bedroom, "Eric honey, what are you still doing up?"

"Sorry Mom," I say, "I was just finishing my math."

"Oh, well I know you're trying to do the right thing and practice your math, but sweetheart you said you were sick. You need to go to bed. Goodnight." She says and flicks my light off.

"Night Mom, love you." I mumble and get under my covers.

"Love you, too." and with that she walks out of my room. I close my eyes, hoping sleep will overcome me, and so I don't have to keep thinking of Justin and his body…and eyes, and hips, and hair, and lips, and--. Not helping. Tightly shutting my eyes I finally fall asleep, Justin's face being the last thing I see.

____________________________________________

_Sticks and stones,_

_May break my bones,_

I wake up at the sound of my phone and groan, looking over at the clock. Who the hell calls a teenager, getting ready for exams at midnight?

_But your words they surely kill,_

_They surely ki--_

"Hello?" I answer groggily, my word coming out as 'Herow?'

"Okay, I know you just said 'no' like 2 hours ago, but please come to the club." Justin's voice fills my ears, "I wont try anything on you I swear."

"I don't kno-" I start.

"If you say 'no' again, then me coming all this way would be a huge waste of my time." he cuts me off. What? 'Coming all this way'? What does that mean?

"Huh?" I ask.

"This is going to sound so corny, but…look out your window." My eyebrows furrowed I walk over to my window and lift it up to find Justin standing in my backyard in jeans, black tight shirt, and black leather jacket over it. I hang up my phone and whisper fiercely, "_What the hell are you doing here?!_"

"I knew you weren't sick!" he accuses, smiling.

"Justin, if my mom or dad-" I start again.

"Come on. Please come to the club with me. Please." he asks softly, his eyes staring at me intensely. I'm about to refuse again, but when I open my mouth to say no, instead I say, "Fine." and soon find myself getting dressed in a deep green t-shirt, and dark denim jeans, finding the latter from the attic, and climbing out my window to Justin, safely hiding the latter from other's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumble walking with Justin towards his car.

"You just can't resist me." he smirks and slips inside the drive's seat.

"Don't push it." I growls. We made our way towards the club, an awkward silence looming over us. Once we parked and walked into line, waiting our turn for the body guards to "check" us, I hear him curse to him self.

"What?" I ask him.

"Don't think I did this so I could get something from you." he says slowly, still looking at the front entrance.

"Huh?"

"It's um…gay get's in for free tonight." he says quietly looking down at his feet.

"And you have money right?" I ask him loudly. He shakes his head mumbling, "I thought they said _guys_ get in for free.,"

"WHAT?!" I yell at him .

(**A/N: I know it's lame, the excuse for them having to be 'together' to get in, but I've never really been to a club so I wouldn't know the theme nights or whatever so just try to ignore it please)**

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he tells me holding his hands up.

"Do we have to go tonight?" I plead, but he shakes his head, "They're already inside waiting for us."

"Well then what can we-" I'm cut off by a rich voice asking, "You two together tonight?" I turn around and my jaw almost drops. Holy crap. This guy was unbelievably hot. Again, I'm not gay…I'm just a straight boy thinking he's good looking. What would you think? Medium jet black hair, ice blue eyes, tan smooth skin, and muscular and lean body? I'm about to say something lame, when I feel a hands tucking themselves into my two front pockets and lips against my neck.

"Yeah. We are." Justin says seductively and removes a hand from my jeans to my cheek and forcefully turns my head so I look at him in the eyes and sticks his tongue into my mouth. That rotten bastard. He said he wasn't going to do anything! Yet…I still kiss back with as much passion as he's giving. Finally he pulls back and puts his hand back into my pants and cocks his head at the body guard.

"Okay. Go in." he says and nods his head at a big tough looking guy who takes a rope away.

"But first," the hot guy says and puts an arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. At first I'm surprised, but then I kiss back automatically and run my hands down his chest. He pulls back and raises an eyebrow, "Now I know why blondy here enjoyed kissing you so much." then he lets me go, but not before making a quick crotch touch. I swallow hard and walk in with Justin who could have killed someone with the look on his face.

"You don't have to hold me anymore you know." I tell him, trying to make my voice loud enough over the music, for his arms had made there way around my waist after the kiss.

"What? Oh, my bad." Justin says and pulls back and runs his hands through his hair and after a moment of silence, I find my self saying, "It's brown." and then quickly my eyes widen and my face heats up.

JUSTIN POV

"It's brown." Eric suddenly states.

"Huh?" What is he talking about?

"Your hair," he tells me and looks down at his shoes which sort of drains his voice out a little, but still audible, "the guard said it was blonde, but it's brown." Wow. He noticed? This kid's really giving me mixed signals here. First he kisses me back and we almost have sex, but then he pushes me away. Second, he kisses me _again,_ pushes me back, and then notices my hair color. It's getting a little annoying.

"Well if we're on about hair right now, then let me say how amazing your's looks right now." I say and run my hand through his hair.

"Where are your friends?" he asks me quickly, and stepping away from my hand. I sigh. There are the mixed signals again.

"Over here," I say and wrap my arm around his waist to help guide him towards a little area where Grace, Josh, Hannah, and Craig were all sitting.

"Hey! Justin buddy! What's up?" Craig yells and takes a big swig of his beer, "You have to act gay so you wouldn't have to pay? He asks.

"Yeah," I say and drop down onto one of the sofas next to Hannah.

"Who's your friend?" Grace asks eyeing Eric. I look up to see Eric still standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, awkwardly looking around.

"Oh, everyone this is Eric. Eric this is Grace, Craig, Josh, and Hannah." I say and gesture towards everyone.

"Come on man, sit down!" Josh says and pats down right next to him, which was also next to me. I shift my weight nervously because I'm pretty sure Eric doesn't know Josh is gay, and I knew Josh's taste the best. Short, muscled, well-fitted jeans, and straight. So there Eric goes, sitting next to Josh completely unaware of how Josh is looking at him, or how when he sat down, Josh moved closer and leaned into him with his shoulder.

"So," Josh starts putting one of his arms on the head of the sofa right behind Eric, "tell us about your-self."

ERIC'S POV

"So, tell us about your-self." the guy named Josh says and basically puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh…" I start lamely.

"Eric's the guy I'm tutoring. He goes to Stonebridge High school, plays basketball, football, and soccer." Justin cuts me off and gives Josh a look like 'back-off', but I was probably just seeing things.

"Really?" Josh asks moving closer to me, and this time I could totally see the 'not backing-off' look he gave to Justin. He continues, "You workout, Eric? Cause he seems like you get some muscle on you." he brushes over my arm with his hand.

"Yeah, I work out about three times a week, sometimes four." I say and smirk. Don't ask me why I'm trying to show off to this Josh guy, cause I don't even know myself.

"Impressive." he says and raises and eyebrow.

"Eric," Justin starts and puts his hand on my knee, "Do you want something to drink?" I look at him with a goofy smile and say, "Sure." He's got a terrible effect on me.

"What do you want?" Josh asks and, again, get's closer to me by pulling me a little onto his lap. You know what I mean. Where like half of your leg is on their thigh but the other half of you is still on the couch. I couldn't tell if he was trying to put a double meaning in there, but I say in a high pitched voice, "Something strong, I guess."

"Anything else?" Justin asks and, he too, gently pulls me half-way onto his lap, so I'm basically off the couch, and then slides his hand up my thigh and onto my stomach where he gently rubs back and forth. I swallow, "Nope."

"I'll get the drinks," Craig says eyeing us three.

"Yeah, and we'll go with him." Hannah says standing up with him and Grace. After a long awkward talk with the two guys they all come back and, let me tell you. The drink I got was strong, and after a little bit I could barley see straight. All of a sudden an up-beat song comes on and Justin says, "I love this song. Wanna dance?" he asks me and before I can say anything he pulls me off of Josh and onto the dance floor. At first I'm a little stiff and awkward but then warm up to the music and get closer to Justin. We're grinding and putting our hands on each other's hips, thighs, necks, hair. Just everywhere really. He pulls me into him and places his hands on my ass. Before I can even think I take Justin by the back of the neck and bring him forwards.

JUSTIN POV

I can't help it. He's sweating, dancing on me, a little drunk, and just plain old sexy. So of course when Eric kisses me I don't object. This kiss is, if possible, so much more hotter than our first one. Our first kiss Eric was nervous and scared. This one he's taking control, which to me is just fucking sexy. I feel a tap on my shoulder and at first decide to ignore it, but then I feel the tap again so I (unwillingly) pulled away from Eric and turned around to see Josh.

"What do you want?" I ask him and Eric drunkenly places his head on my shoulder and presses his hips against mine.

"A dance with Eric." he says slyly and detaches Eric from me and grinds up against him, feeling him in places that only _I_ should be touching. He smirks at me, grabs his hips and pulls him fully against him. I pull Eric back and place my hands on his lower back and neck, raising and eyebrow at Josh like, 'try and take him from me again' which he just looks right back at me and takes Eric's head, pulls and turns it towards him, and takes Eric's mouth into his. I'm still holing him against me so don't think I couldn't feel the sudden pressure on my thigh. Eric removes his hand from my waist and roughly grabs Josh's hair where he pulls him even closer. I, being a jealous freak, take Eric by the back of his neck and pull him into a tight embrace and whisper in his ear, "Wanna come back to my place?" He looks at me with a goofy/drunk smile and nods his head. I, again, raise an eyebrow at Josh and lead Eric towards the front door.

ERIC POV

I'm sort of drunk. Not totally out of it, but just kind of unaware of the ground beneath me as I walk with Justin towards his car. I'm a little glad to be out of the club because, as much fun as being held by one sexy guy, and having another one make-out with you at the same time, it's a little intimidating. The drive is short, and all I'm aware of is the speeding lights and Justin's hand on my thigh. Once we're at his apartment, Justin shuts his door, locks it, and throws the key away, while pulling me into a kiss. Now the drink I had made me drunk for a good amount of time, but watching the street lights and feeling his hand on me kind of calmed me down so instead of being drunk and not caring what I do, like I planned, I am now sober, kissing a beautiful guy, and feeling his hands under my flimsy shirt. He opens my mouth with his tongue and licks my teeth. Don't get me wrong, it feels amazing, but I'm a straight guy who doesn't know his feelings towards other guys.

"Justin, stop." I say suddenly and push on his chest. He pulls up from me and I find that while we were having our little make-out session, we had found our way towards the couch and he was on top of me. He groans, "What now?"

"I'm just confused," I tell him.

"Do you like me?" he asks.

"Of course I do you idiot." I say to him.

"Do you like kissing me?" he again asks.

"Yes, why are you asking such dumb ass questions?" I ask him.

"If you're certain about all of your answers then why be confused?" he wonders and goes in for another kiss, but I turn my head. Apparently though, he's very stubborn since he started to give me love bites on my neck.

"Justin," I start, but stop as soon as I realized that my voice had betrayed for it sounded more like a moan than anything.

"Please." I say after a couple seconds of him sucking on my neck, "Please listen. I really like you. I think your fucking sexy. You are a best kisser ever, even better than girls. Plus you pay attention to me." He stops what he's doing and cuts in, "So why resist me?"

"Let me finish. As I was saying. As much as I think those things, if we have sex or anything you can go to jail and I could go to juvie. Please just stop." He looked down into my eyes for a while before saying, "No." Just one simple word. One innocent word that was able to make me pull Justin back down and take his lips into my mouth. I run my hands through his soft, short hair and pull his shirt over his head to reveal his hard and hairless (thank god) chest. I take my shirt off and we both roll over off the couch so now we're on his apartment floor and I am now on top of him. I slowly kiss down his chest stopping at his stomach to lick and suck, before going to his pants button. I rip his jeans off and throw them to the side, doing the same to myself. He takes me by the back of my head and whispers familiarly, "You don't know how long I've wanted this." and that night, I saw a whole lost more of Justin then I ever thought I was going see.

**I know I know. Lame ending. But oh well! That's just me :D I really hope you enjoyed it and I AM SO SORRY FOR THE FREAKING LONG WAIT!! Anyways review please :D**

**Always Love Yall,**

**~Swirley**


End file.
